teenwolffandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Memory Lost
Memory Lost to pierwszy odcinek szóstego sezonu serialu Teen Wolf:[[Teen Wolf: Nastoletni wilkołak| Nastoletni wilkołak]]. ''Jego premiera w Stanach Zjednoczonych odbyła się 15 listopada 2016 roku, a w Polsce po raz pierwszy wyemitowano ten odcinek 17 lutego 2017 roku. Opis Z ukończeniem szkoły, nadprzyrodzona siła zbliża się do Beacon Hills i krzyżuje ścieżki ze Scottem i jego przyjaciółmi, a Liam odkrywa dowody na nowego wroga w Liceum. Streszczenie szczegółowe Odcinek zaczyna się gdy Hayden i Liam stoją na pustej drodze, bo złapali gumę w aucie. Wiatr porusza liśćmi co powoduje, że wilkołak wygląda jakby coś wyczuwał. Jego dziewczyna naśmiewa się z jego samochodu, ale przestaje, gdy Dunbar mówi jej, że nie mają podnośnika. Dziewczyna używa swojej siły i podnosi auto, lecz jej starania idą na marne, bo nie mają zapasowego koła. Śmieją się ze swojej kolejnej nieudanej randki i zaczynają wspominać pozostałe czyli ''podwójną randkę, noworoczną, bożonarodzeniową z rodzicami chłopaka. Chłopak mówi, że to może być ich najlepsza randka i całuje Hayden. Nad ich głowami zaczyna świecić Zorza Polarna, ''oświetla ona auto, które zbliża się do pary. Liam i Hayden machają do niego z nadzieją, że mają oni zapasowe koło. Samochód powoli przejeżdża koło nich i zatrzymuje się na ogrodzeniu. Chcą oni zbadać auto i sprawdzić czy nikogo tam nie ma. Przednie drzwi są wyrwane i nikogo w nich nie ma. Za siedzeniem ukrywa się chłopczyk, który w kółku powtarza: ''Nie pozwól im mnie zabrać, nie pozwól im mnie zabrać, też. '' Szeryf Stilinski bada ślady pazurów znalezionych na samochodzie dostawczym. Stiles wyjaśnia, że on i Scott chcieli go grzecznie przekonać, aby zjechał na pobocze. Dlatego Scott przemienił się w alfę na masce samochodu i przez to kierowca uciekł. Przyjaciele myśleli, że ukradł on coś wartościowego, ale furgonetka była wypełniona butlami z helem. W biurze szeryfa, ojciec Stiles'a przesłuchuje Alex'a, chłopca z samochodu. Okazuje się, że chłopak nic nie pamięta, szeryf znajduje nietypowy sposób, aby sobie wszystko przypomniał. Mówi, że będzie bolało, ale sobie przypomni. Prosi Scott'a by pogrążył pazury w karku chłopca. McCall widzi Alex'a i jego rodziców, gdy jadą w aucie. Mama chłopaka obawia się, że film ''R-rated był zbyt straszny dla ich syna. On odpowiada jej, że się nie bał. Nagle mężczyzna na koniu, blokuje im drogę. Wyciąga ze swojego płaszcza pistolet i celuje w pojazd. Naciska kilka razy spust, a pociski z wielką siłą rozbijają przednią szybę w aucie. Jeździec wyciąga z samochodu ojca chłopaka przez przednią szybę. Nagle drugi kierowca wyrywa drzwi i wyciąga przez nie panią Turner. Kobieta próbuje się bronic i łapie za skrzynie biegów, przez co samochód zaczyna pomału jechać do przodu. Scott przerywa połączenie. Wyjaśnia, że widział mężczyznę na koniu z pistoletem. Szeryf uważa, że musi to być istota nadprzyrodzona. Ich konwersacje przerywa Alex, który budzi się ze wcześniejszego otępienia i mówi: ''Oni wracają. Idą po mnie. '' Lydia Martin analizuje uszkodzone szyby. Samochód Alex'a jest teraz skonfiskowany przez policję. Delikatnie dotyka rozbite szyby i siada na fotelu kierowcy. Patrzy w wsteczne lusterko i wzdycha. Myśląc, że banshee coś wyczuła, Stiles ochoczo do niej podbiega i pyta się o nowe wskazówki. Panna Martin chwile się sobie przygląda, a następnie mówi, że jej cień do powiek jest idealny. Stilinski prosi ją, aby nie odbiegała od tematu. Kojot skacze po stosie opon. Zwierze zaczyna się przekształcać i wkrótce paczce ukazuje się naga Malia. Lydia rzuca jej jakieś ubrania i mówi, że nie wierzy, że rodzice Alex'a są martwi. Malia zgadza się i proponuje, że może zostali rozdarci. Martin zaprzecza temu pomysłowi, bo nie ma śladów krwi na karoserii. Lydia nie wyczuwa żadnych zabitych ciał, a Malia za to nie może ich wytropić, gdyby żyli. Scott zgadza się z dziewczyną. Scott mówi, że nie wie co się stało, a Stiles jest zaskoczony. McCall stwierdza, że Alex był po prostu zbyt młody i przestraszony, aby zapamiętać te wydarzenia. Malia nie rozumie faktu czemu oni się tym zajmują. Stiles wyjaśnia jej, że jeśli był to zwyczajny napad to stado nie będzie się tym zajmowało, a jeżeli uczestniczyło w tych wydarzeniach istoty nadprzyrodzone to jest ich sprawa. Lydia mówi mu, że jest już późno i powinni iść już spać. Dziewczyny odchodzą, a Stiles nadal próbuje odszukać jakiejś wskazówki w samochodzie. Zauważał pewne nieścisłości znajdujące się na szybie samochodu. Obsada Postacie główne * Tyler Posey jako Scott McCall * Dylan O'Brien jako Stiles Stilinski * Holland Roden jako Lydia Martin * Shelley Hennig jako Malia Tate * Dylan Sprayberry jako Liam Dunbar * Linden Ashby jako Noah Stilinski Postacie poboczne * Khylin Rhambo jako Mason Hewitt * Victoria Moroles jako Hayden Romero * Michael Johnston jako Corey Bryant * Benita Robledo jako Valerie Clarke * Pete Ploszek jako Garrett Douglas * Susan Walters jako Natalie Martin * Michelle Clunie jako Pani Finch * Claire Bryétt Andrew jako Sydney * Rio Mangini jako Alex Turner * Jennifer Carta jako Pani Turner * Mark Bloom jako Will Turner Ścieżka dźwiękowa Kontynuacja Postacie * Pani Finch pojawia się w tym odcinku. Ostatnio widziano ją w Codominance w sezonie piątym. * W tym odcinku pojawia się Valerie Clarke. Ostatnio widziano ją w Apotheosis. * Sydney pojawia się w tym odcinku. Ostatnio widziano ją w Maid of Gévaudan w sezonie piątym. * Jeźdźcy Widmo, znany również jako Dziki Gon, pojawiają się na ekranie po raz pierwszy w tym odcinku. Zostały one po raz pierwszy wspomniane w Creatures of the Night. * Garrett Douglas występuje po raz pierwszy w tym odcinku, jak i w całej serii. Ciągłość serialu * Stwierdzono, że upłynęły trzy miesiące między wydarzeniami z Apotheosis a tym odcinkiem, czyli obecny stan rzeczy przewiduje się na styczeń 2013 rok. * Okazało się, że Malia Tate ponownie może przekształcać się w kojota bez większego problemu. Ostatnio widziano ją w formie kojota w odcinku More Bad Than Good, sezonu trzeciego. * Scott McCall wykonał rytuał manipulacji pamięcią Alexa Turnera w tym odcinku. Ostatni raz użył tego rytuału w Amplification, aby porozumieć się z Meredith Walker. * Stiles i Lydia wspominają kilka kluczowych momentów w swojej relacji min. ich pierwszy taniec w Formality; to jak Stiles był zauroczony w dziewczynie w pierwszym roku, drugim i trzecim oraz gdy uratowali sobie nawzajem życia podczas niektórych misji. Ciekawostki *Tytuł jest odniesieniem do faktu, że każdy, kto zna Stilesa Stilinskiego, został zmuszony do zapomnienia o jego istnieniu po jego schwytaniu przez Jeźdźców Widmo. Odnosi się także do faktu, że Dzikie Polowanie powoduje, że ci, którzy znają ofiary Łowów, tracą ich wspomnienia. *Zabranie Stiles przez Dziki Gon spowodowało, że Natalie Martin,Noah Stilinski, Malia Tate, Mason Hewitt, Hayden Romero, Scott McCall i Lydia Martin zapomnieli, że istnieje. *Okazało się, że Liam uzyskał prawo jazdy podczas przeskoku między sezonem piątym, a szóstym sezonem. *Zjawisko zorzy polarnej było widziane w tym odcinku, gdy Hayden i Liam je obserwowali. *Okazało się, że Scott opuścił trzydzieści osiem lekcji podczas jesiennego semestru w piątym sezonie i gdyby nie Natalie Martin, nie pozwolono mu na kontynuowanie nauki w Beacon Hills High School podczas ostatniego roku. Zabici * Will Turner - wymazany z istnienia przez Jeźdźców Widmo. * Pani Turner - wymazany z istnienia przez Jeźdźców Widmo. * Alex Turner - wymazany z istnienia przez Jeźdźców Widmo. * Stiles Stilinski - wymazany z istnienia przez Jeźdźców Widmo. Miejsca * Tylne drogi Beacon Hills * Komisariat Szeryfa w Beacon Hills ** Biuro szeryfa ** Główna sala ** Cele * Beacon Hills High School ** Kampus ** Sala historyczna ** Sala fizyczna ** Sala biologiczna ** Parking * Dom Turner ** Kuchnia ** Pokój Alexa Galeria |-|Promocyjne= Memory_lost_natalie_stiles.jpg Memory_lost_stalia.jpg Teen-Wolf-601.jpg Memory_lost_skittles_3.jpg Memory_lost_garrett_douglas.jpg Memory_lost_mccall_pack.jpg |-|Trailer= Exclusive First Act of the New Season Teen Wolf (Season 6) MTV |-|Z planu= DQ9zQHtX0AEau01.jpg a96dd7cfebfc3cd11618b61fcd966d02.jpg 02adb97692e193b09d7c79c946621106.jpg DK0mAZQXoAA5MwG.jpg Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 6 Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Odcinki z niekompletnym streszczeniem